


Scorpion

by MidKnight2501



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew it was only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpion

John wakes up- there's something wrong, he's dizzy, someone is in the room with him, he feels weak- he struggles to sit up but flops bonelessly and realizes the bed is warm and sticky wet- the horrible, familiar scent of iron floods his senses like it did on so many battlefields and crime scenes, brings back horrific roaring memories of his being shot-

Sherlock makes a sobbing noise and John only just manages to turn his head to the side and see the other man screwed into the corner, folded up, knees to his chest- he's holding a steak knife. There's a syringe and a bottle of sedative on the flood by his bare feet.

"Sher-" he can hardly breathe the word out, hardly muster the strength for it.

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock chokes out and drops the knife. John stares at the blade of it, black-red in the faint light coming in the curtains. It still doesn't make sense- not the warmth, not the weakness, not the iron smell of his own blood- because even if people have warned him- Donovan, Anderson, even Mycroft- he never believed Sherlock would turn on him.

"I'm really sorry." Sherlock says again.

It's the last thing John hears.


End file.
